


Operation Distract Harry

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Companionable Snark, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron knows what his best friend needs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Distract Harry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sheenianni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheenianni/gifts).



> Witten for sheenianni for Fandom Stocking.

Finally finished with his homework – two feet of parchment on common household charms – and closed his books. Sitting up and rubbing his neck, Ron looked around the room. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were asleep, but Harry's bed was empty.

Looking around more carefully, Ron frowned slightly as he caught sight of Harry staring out the window blankly. Everyone could tell that he was still upset about Sirius, and Ron wondered just how bad this summer had been for the other boy. But Dumbledore had immediately whisked him into some secret project for the war effort, and Harry was clearly doing his best to forget his godfather's death by throwing himself into that task.

Ron knew better than to ask.

Still, Ron knew that the loss had to eat at Harry, especially when he became quiet like this. It wasn't like Ron had experienced the same kind of pain in his life, but over the last six years he had become familiar enough with Harry to know what the other boy was thinking. If Harry was left to brood, he would just slip further and further into his depression.

Time for Operation 'Distract Harry.'

Bouncing off his bed, Ron threw himself onto Harry's, causing the other boy to startle. "Hey mate, I'm starving!" Ron declared pitifully.

Harry considered Ron with fond amusement. "When are you not starving," he teased.

"Hey!" Ron protested, frowning. "It's not like I eat _constantly_!"

Harry raised one eyebrow in silent mockery, and Ron pouted for a moment before shrugging and conceding. "Anyway, let's go sneak into the kitchens, yeah?"

Heaving a sigh, Harry got up and began to paw through his trunk for his cloak and map. He appeared annoyed, but Ron could see the faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. _Mission accomplished._


End file.
